


Room For One More

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob comes home to reader having a bath and decides to climb in too...





	Room For One More

You had just climbed into the tub, ready to relax when you heard the front door open and close. You turned your attention to the bathroom door as you heard him make his presence known.

“I’m home,” you heard him call out. “Honey, where are you?”

“I’m in here,” you replied, just loud enough for him to hear you. You let out a sigh, grinning as you leaned back against the cold porcelain of the tub. You closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water and you waited.

Just as you had expected, Rob opened the bathroom door, peeking in quickly. You opened your eyes to look at him and he shot you a playful grin as he entered the room.

“Look at you,” he mumbled as he made his way toward you. He took a moment to notice the fact that you had already dimmed the lights and made the effort to set out candles. You giggled, slipping down further into the tub so that your entire body was covered by the water and bubbles. 

“Just enjoying a hot bath while I waited for you.”

“I see that. Have you been waiting long?” He asked. You watched him as he stared down at you hungrily, already working on removing his shirt. His fingertips worked at the buttons, his lip caught between his teeth as if he were staring at something he had wanted all day long.

“Not long at all,” you replied. He had his shirt off now and was quickly removing his belt. He undid his jeans and slipped them down, his boxers following suit.

You sucked in a breath at the sight of him standing before you. He quirked an eyebrow at you when he heard your obvious excitement.

“You like what you see?”

You nodded shyly, feeling yourself blush.

“Why don’t you show me what I’ve been missing out on?”

You shook your head, keeping yourself hidden beneath the bubbles. He chuckled at your refusal.

“Is there room for one more at least?”

You nodded this time and he wasted no time in joining you. You moved so that he could take your spot, his eyes taking in the sight now that you were no longer hidden beneath the bubbles. Once he was seated and leaned back against the back of the tub, you immediately moved to straddle him. His breath caught as you arranged yourself on his lap, your thigh brushing against his erection as you found a comfortable position.

“I was getting worried that I’d have to enjoy this bath all on my own,” you said as your eyes darted to his lips.

“Something tells me that you would have made it perfectly enjoyable for yourself,” he replied. He grabbed one of your hands, moving up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss to your palm.

“Oh, I would have, but you always feel so much better,” you flirted.

He let out a deep growl as he grabbed the back of your head, pulling you in so that his lips could crash against yours. It was already heated. He had his hands tightened in your damp hair, pressing you hard against his mouth. His tongue darted into your mouth, tasting you before he stopped to bite your lip gently between his teeth. You let out a moan, giving your hips an experimental roll against him. You could feel him press harder against you, his cock close to your entrance, but you only teased him, wanting to add a bit of foreplay to the moment.

He moved his hands down, gripping onto your hips in an attempt to guide you down onto him. You pulled back, giving him a sly grin as you resisted his grip on you. You continued to roll your hips, just barely rubbing against him.

“Quit teasing me,” he said. You moved your hips again, pressing your lips to his. He groaned into your mouth, fingertips digging into your hips now.

You really wanted to drag the teasing out more, but even you knew that you couldn’t. When you wanted him, you had to have him immediately. Also, you ran the risk of the water getting cold before you were done.

You re-positioned yourself, moving back slightly so that he could move himself as well. If there was one thing the two of you had learned easily, it was how to make bathtub sex work. You pulled yourself back onto his lap, reaching down to grasp onto him. Once you made contact, he groaned again and you smiled as you guided his cock into you. You sank down slowly onto him, both of you moaning as you stared into each other’s eyes. After you were fully seated, you wrapped your legs around him and waited, knowing that he wanted to take control of how the rest of the bath would go.

He returned his hands to your hips and you draped your arms around his shoulders. He grinned at you before pulling your body toward him as he thrust up into you.

“Oh god,” you called out; caught by surprise at how forceful that first movement was. He looked at you as if to apologize, now slowing his movements as he guided your hips back and forth against him.

You let out a quiet moan, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the moment. He kept up his movements, leaning in to kiss you on the lips before turning his attention to your neck. You could feel him lick and nip at your skin there and you ran your fingernails along the back of his neck. You felt him shiver beneath you, moaning as he kept your body moving at a steady pace.

One of his hands left your hip, moving down and running along your thigh as you took over the work, now riding him a bit more quickly. His hand ran along your leg, working in between your bodies and you suddenly felt his fingers on your clit. You gasped, pausing for a moment as you were suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of having him in you and the pressure of his fingers now rubbing against you.

“Don’t stop, baby girl,” he whispered. You pulled yourself together, letting your mouth drop open as you moaned louder. He leaned back against the tub, looking into your eyes, hand still working expertly against you. You started to move again. You pressed your hands against his chest to steady yourself, rocking your hips against him.

The bathroom was now filled with the sounds of your moans, your heavy breathing; mixed with Rob’s gasps as you picked up your pace. You knew you couldn’t hold out for much longer and Rob could see it as well. He continued to rub against your clit, bringing his other hand up to your face so that he could pull you in for a kiss.

“You can come for me now,” he whispered, his lips ghosting yours. You moaned, feeling your release take over. The lukewarm water splashed around you as your body shuddered.

You whimpered as you let his name slip past your lips, closing your eyes with a grin as pleasure washed over you. He moved his hands back to your hips, guiding you again as your body gave up. He slammed you down harder onto him, thrusting up into you as he did so. You opened your eyes to look at him just as he came. He closed his eyes, mouth agape and body stuttering as he let his head fall back with a soft thud against the tub.

“Fuck- fuck, yes Y/N,” he mumbled as the two of you stilled your movements. You stayed seated on his lap as the two of you came down. You leaned in to kiss him, then resting your head against his.

The water was no longer warm and you felt yourself shiver as you realized it.

He reached up to push a stay, damp piece of hair from your face. “You cold?”

“It’s getting cold.”

“We should probably take this to the bed.”

“We didn’t even bathe properly,” you said with a grin.

He chuckled, letting out a soft sigh. “Hmmm,” he hummed, “bath time with you is always dirty.”

“Yeah, well, you never complain.”

“I never will either,” he smiled. “How about you let me dry you off and warm you up in bed.”

“I would like that very much. Should we at least get cleaned up?” You asked as you reached for the loofah. “We are in the bath after all.”

He grabbed your hand, stopping your movement. He gave you a wicked grin, those blue eyes lighting up, and you realized then that he had other things in mind for tonight. “Do you really think that’s necessary?”


End file.
